Sliver and Pink
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Series of short HitsuSaku oneshots. BleachNaruto Xover. Chapter 4: I'll always remember you II: Sakura remembers someone from her past. Part two of "I'll always remember you"
1. Our ice cream

**Summery: **Series of short HitsuSaku oneshots. BleachNaruto Xover. Chapter 1: Ever wonder what Toushiro's life was when he was alive? Well, he gets ice cream from his best friend, Sakura.

**Sliver and Pink**

**Chapter 1: Our ice cream**

"_Toushiro-kun! Let's have some ice cream!" A pink haired girl sitting next to a sliver haired boy grinned. "Nah, you go get it yourself." The boy laid down on the grass and closed his eyes while the girl pouted. "But Shiro-kun!" Toushiro's eyebrow twitched. He sat up at yelled, "Hey how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, Pinky!" _

_The girl stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't call me Pinky!" Toushiro growled. "Then don't call me Shiro-kun!" They both glared at each other that if you were close enough, you could see electricity between them. "Shi-ro-kun." the girl smirked when her friend's face glowed red in anger._

"_I told you to stop calling me that!" The pink haired girl's smirk became a silly grin. "Then come eat ice cream with me." The sliver haired boy sighed. "Fine but you better stop calling me that." The girl's grin grow. "Then you better stop calling me Pinky."_

_Toushiro nodded waving his hand. "Hai, hai."_

_The girl took her best friend's hand and ran to her house. Toushiro blushed at the contact. "W-Wait!"_

"_We're here!" They stopped running. "Come on inside, Toushiro-kun. Kaa-san hasn't come home yet so we can have all the ice cream we want!" The boy's friend went into the kitchen while Toushiro went into the living room._

_Five minutes later, she came out with two bowls of vanilla ice cream. "Here you go, Toushiro-kun!" Toushiro muttered thanks and ate._

"_Ne, Toushiro-kun, let's make vanilla our ice cream flavor." She smiled and blushed at the same time. Toushiro chocked, "W-What?! Its just ice cream! Are you crazy or something?" She shook her head. "If something ever happened to us, we always have the memories of each other with our ice cream! It's a great idea!" He shook his head. "You know, your really childish." She pouted. He sighed at her puppy face. "Fine ... vanilla is -cough- -cough- our ice cream."_

_She grinned and hugged him. "Yay!" Toushiro's face turned crimson. "S-Stop hugging me!" She didn't._

**x x x**

Toushiro sigh as he did the last of his paperwork for the day. "All done. And its only…" The white haired captain looked at the clock ion the wall and his eye twitched. "1:00am…I've been working since 4 pm…" He sighed again. The young captain have been working on paperwork a lot lately.

Rangiku ran into her captain's office. "Taichou! I got you something! You have been stress a lot lately so I wanted to give you something."

The sliver haired captain glared at his vice captain. "I would be less stress if you actually did some paperwork."

"Any who! Here you go!" She shoved a big bowl of vanilla ice cream on her captain's desk, knocking off the paperwork in the process. "Oops, gomen ne, Taichou." She thought that her captain was going to yell at her but he was just staring at the ice cream.

Toushiro had memories racing though his head. "_Ne, Toushiro-kun, let's make vanilla our ice cream flavor." _He blinked. "Sakura…" The 10th squad captain whispered, then smiled at the memories. "Our ice cream flavor."

Rangiku had no idea what was going on but she grinned, because she haven't seen him this happy in a long time. _hmmm…I wonder who is this 'Sakura' person, Taichou whispered. Oh well, I'll ask him later._

* * *

**I can't wait for the next one! Ne, Hitsugaya-kun, how are you dealing with your new HitsuSaku fanclub? There must be lots of fangirls and maybe fanboys wanting HitsuSaku to really happen.**

**Hitsugaya- -sigh- A HitsuSaku fangirl jumped me and she kept on asking if I was with Haruno. It was so annoying.**

**Really? Wow...I may love HitsuSaku but I'm not a fangirl. I won't keep asking you to go out with Sakura-san.**

**Hitsugaya- whew that's good. I thought you would be a person who would keep on bugging me every second about it,**

**Hey! I didn't make HitsuSaku! I only made it more popular. But it would be nice if you and Sakura-san really are together.**

**Hitsugaya- She and I are just friends. Nothing more then that but...**

**Yes? What is it?**

**Hitsugaya- -blush- nothing...**


	2. I'm sorry

**Summery:**Series of short HitsuSaku oneshots. BleachNaruto Xover. Chapter 2: Haruno Sakura is going to a grave. Who's grave is she going to?

**Chapter 2: I'm sorry**

A 13 year old girl with pink hair, knelt down next to a grave's stone. Her eyes closed, trying not to cry. "Hi, Toushiro-kun. I'm sorry that I couldn't come back in so long. I hope you'll forgive me for it." She sighed petting cherry blossom flowers next to the grave stone.

"I still remember your favorite flower. You said that it was your favorite because of me." She opened her teary eyes and she whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"Its been 4 years since I visited your grave and I'm sorry. You were my first friend, Shiro-kun…oops, I forgot that you hated it when I call you that." She laughed a bit.

"Remember when I told you that I liked Sasuke-kun?" She titled her head a bit. "You got mad for some reason. I still don't know why you were, but I know you had a good reason. But he left. Sasuke-kun left." She started to cry. "I really did love him but all he wanted was revenge. You were right when you said that he'll hurt me. I should've listen to you."

She got up. "I really did realize something when Sasuke left." She began to walk away but stopped and turned around. "I love you. I loved you for years but have never realize it. I'm sorry I never realize it until now, Toshiro-kun."

She ran away with tears running down her face.

A sliver hair boy wearing a black kimono was standing next to the grave stone wear she was at. He had tears running down his face also.

"I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for theis chapter being so short but the summery did said, "Series of short HitsuSaku oneshotes." I just did this for fun. I really couldn't think of anything right now so whatever. Have anything to say, Hitsugaya-kun?**

**Hitsugaya- hn...**

**Fangirls?**

**Hitsugaya- Big time.**

**Wanna talk about it?**

**Hitsugaya- Hell yes I do! If it wasn't for YOU HitsuSaku more popular then it was before! Stop it with the HitsuSaku fanfics already!**

**No...And aren't you bothered by the HitsuHina fans? **

**Hitsugaya- No they don't bother me that much. But HitsuSaku fans are wild! They are crazy I tell you! Crazy!**


	3. A Date

**Summery: **Series ofshort HitsuSaku oneshots. BleachNaruto Xover. Chapter 3: AU Rangiku is giving her Taichou and Sakura a little push.

**Sliver and Pink**

**Chapter 3: A Date**

Rangiku grinned evilly as she went into her captain's office. She saw her captain asleep with his arms on the desk and his head resting on it. "Heheh. If Taichou isn't going to ask Sakura-chan on a date, I'll just have to give them a little push." She put candles on a table and placed fancy food on it too. Rangiku got out a remote and pushed a button. Suddenly, a romantic music turned on.

"Hehe heh." Rangiku giggled but stopped when she heard foot steps. "I wonder why Hitsugaya-Taichou wanted me to come in his office."

"Ah, Sakura-chan will be here any second!" She hurriedly got out from the window. But before she jumped to the ground, she whispered, "Ganbatte, Taichou." with that she left.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou?" a pink haired girl that looked about the age of 13 entered the room. Toushiro's eyes stirred and he slowly opened them to see his crush's face close to his. The little captain's eyes widen. "4th squad 5th seat, Haruno Sakura?! W-What are you doing in my office?" He blushed.

"Uh…Hitsugaya-Taichou is this supposed to be a date?" She titled her head. Toushiro blinked, "D-Date?" Sakura looked at the table that had food and candles on it. His eyes widen even more. "What the?! N-No, t-this is not a date its…uh." The white haired captain could never think strait when it came to the pink haired 5th seat. He looked down. "Its okay, Hitsugaya-Taichou, we could have a date." She smiled as his face turned red.

"H-Haruno? A-Are you a-asking me o-out?" She nodded, "Your really cute, Toushiro-kun. You always blush a stutter when your with me." He fainted.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!"

* * *

**Wow, I never knew Rangiku-san was a HitsuSaku fan...**

**Hitsugaya- why am I so OOC?**

**Because, you can never act normally in front on a crush right? Soooo this is why.**

**Hitsugaya- Yes that is true but...why did I faint?**

**Because your shy silly! **

**Hitsugaya- ...**

**Sorry for not updating in so long.**


	4. I'll aways remember you

**Summery: **Series ofshort HitsuSaku oneshots. BleachNaruto Xover.Chapter 4: There was something Hitsugaya was suppose to remember.

**Sliver and Pink**

**Chapter 4: I'll always remember you**

Toushiro sighed as he finish the last of his paperwork. There was something bugging him all day and he couldn't get his mind off it. Actually, every time the cherry blossoms are in bloom, when he gaze at them, there was a strange feeling that he had forgotten something, or someone.

He shook his head. Maybe it was something to do with when he was alive. The sliver haired boy shrugged his shoulder and looked over his paperwork.

"Hitsugaya-kun! The Sakuras are in full bloom. Do you want to see them?" He looked up to see his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo grinning at him. Toushiro shook his head. "No."

"Aww! You never like to see the Sakuras when they are in full bloom. Come on!" Hinamori pulled Toushiro's arm but he shrugged it off. "Stop it Hinamori. There is something unsettling about those Sakuras."

Hinamori frowned, "You always say that. Do you hate Sakuras or something?" Toushiro shook his head. "No, but there is something nostalgic about those trees…"

Hinamori blinked. "Oh! Then it might have something to do with your past, Shirou-chan!" Toushiro's vain popped. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Come on! You've never seen the Sakuras in full bloom before. So if you see them, you really might remember some things in your past!"

"O-Oi!"

**x x x**

Hinamori was covering Toushiro's eyes, leading him to the Sakuras. "Tada!" She quickly uncovered his eyes. Toushiro blinked staring at the Cherry Blossom which were in full bloom. A picture of a girl with pink hair went through his mind. "Sakura?"

"Yes it's the Sakuras. Its pretty, ne, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"No not that…A girl with pink hair." Hinamori blinked, "You remember something? A girl with pink hair?"

Toushiro nodded, "Yes, and there was something about her." Suddenly guilt came all over him. "There was something about her that I'm suppose to remember…"

He shook his head. "But I can't."

Hinamori smiled, "At least you remember something. So hey, how about we get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Toushiro nodded as he fallowed her. But all he could think about was the girl with pink hair.

"_Toushiro-kun! I-I wish you didn't have to move away…" A girl with pink hair cried as she hugged a sliver haired boy. "Its okay, Sakura. I'll remember you…always."_

_The girl sniffed. "Promise?"_

_He smiled, "Promise." _

* * *

**Sorry I didn't updated in a long time. **

**Hitsugaya- Its okay. I like my break**

**I wasn't talking to you, Hitsuaya-kun**

**Hitsugaya- -twitch- -twitch-**

**Hope you liked the chapter! **


	5. I'll aways remember you II

**Summary: **Sakura remembers someone from her past, Part two of "I'll always remember you"

**Sliver and Pink**

**Chapter 5: I'll always remember you II**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, running though the icy snow to his friend. She blinked, "Naruto? What do you want?" She crossed her arms. His grin widen, "I was wondering if you want to go to Ichiraku ramen with me. I'll even pay for you." Sakura smiled but shook her head, "Sorry Naruto. I would go since your finally paying but, I have to go somewhere else."

Naruto blinked, "Eh? Your not going to bonk me on the head for asking you out?" Sakura began walking away, "Nah, I'm in a good mood."

Naruto blinked again then shrugged.

**x x x**

Sakura sigh look up at the cloudy sky as she walk to her most precious place when she was little.

Sakura rubbed her hands as the cold white snow fell on the ground and on her head. She knew that it was cold outside but the white snow makes her feel nostalgic. It makes her want to see something or someone that she had forgotten, long ago. She sat down next to a withered cherry blossom tree. It had no cherry blossoms on it but its still as good as any other one.

Her gaze was still on the pure white snow. She smiled sadly and left her hand for a snow flake to fall on her cold hands. "The pure white snow…There is something about you that feels so nostalgic." she closed her hand and brought it to her chest. The pink haired girl closed her eyes. "Toushiro-kun" She whispered. She had finally remembered what she came here to remember. "I'm sorry I didn't keep our promise." She whispered to herself, opening her emerald eyes. She sighed, "I'm really sorry."

Sakura stood up and began to walk home.

"I really am sorry…"

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update in so long. TT.TT I have a huge Writer's Block...**

**Hitsugaya- So you finally updated.**

**Yeah, this is part two of**_ **I'll always remember you **_**from chapter four. I might be making a part three also but whatever.**

**Hitsugaya- So...a huge Writer's Block**

**Yes...TT-TT...I have no ideas left... Please review! I'll update as soon as I can!**


End file.
